His return
by Sweet Little Angel Cake
Summary: Akiko is in the same boat as Yuki. But her father Rido is still out there after both of them. Her brother and Lover shiki is putting himself on the line for her.
1. Akiko

His return.

Sunlight streamed through the nearly closed red curtains and onto the bed were a girl who looked no older than fifteen laid. The girl turned and felt the bed when she noticed something wasn't right, the girl sat up in her bed and looked around to she her male partner sitting in his trousers on the chest of drawers.

"Your of to see Rima again aren't you," The girl said sounding really upset.

"No Akiko, I'm taking you out for are anniversary," The boy said.

"Really Shiki," Akiko giggled as she jumped out of bed into her boyfriends arms.

Akiko was so unlike her brother/boyfriend in many ways she had there fathers eyes and mothers her, she always smiled no matter what and she love to talk to people. She did get annoyed when her brother ditched her for his job or to hang around with the pureblood princess and his friends but she never let it showed.

"Akiko, come lets get you dressed," Shiki smiled as he wrapped his arms round his younger sisters waist and swung her out of there bed.

Akiko giggled at Shiki's antics he was never like this at school, but only in front of her. No that long afterwards she was dressed in a light blue skirt that puffed out and reached her knees and went up to her middle waist, a white puffy shoulder silk button up skirt that showed her cleavage and was tucked in. White strap high heels and a light blue parasol to finish the outfit.

Shiki wrapped his arm round Akiko waist as the walked under her parasol through out the small village near cross academy.

"Akiko, darling something wrong," He said as they sat down in a small café (The one were Yuki got that ice cream from)

"It's nothing Shiki," She said as they ordered two milkshakes.

"Akiko are you having those nightmares again."

Akiko turned her head away from Shiki and looked at the door. At that very moment Kaname and Yuki entered the café. Akiko stiffened at he sight of her cousins, she was still scared of people from the night class after what happened when they fought her father. The worst thing was that there father didn't die he was out there somewhere.

"Akiko," Yuki cried as she tackled her cousin into a hug. "Where have you been Shiki said you disappeared for ages."

"Oh I went on a trip with mother and I forgot to tell him," Akiko giggled.

Yuki smiled at her cousin, they were both in the same boat to be truthful Rido wanted both of them to himself. Family tradition meant that they had to marry there brothers and in a few days they will be joining the Night Class at Cross Academy.

Kaname sat down next to Yuki across from Akiko and Shiki, The cousins ate lunch together and then headed there separate ways. Akiko placed her parasol on her shoulder to stop the sun from hitting them directly.

"Akiko I want you to tell me about this dream," Shiki said as they started to walk round the abandoned area of the town.

Akiko dropped her parasol and tried to run away from her brother but he saw this coming he bit the top of his finger and before she could reach the corner of the street blood was wrapped round her waist dragging her back to Shiki.

Her blue and red eyes were wide as her brother snarled at her. He was angry and she knew it, Shiki snapped his fangs at her telling her who is dominate like a male dog does to the female one. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you."

Akiko blinked black the tears that fell down her face, "It's father."

The blood dropped from her waist and onto the floor, Shiki grasped onto Akiko as if his life depended on it. "I'm so sorry Akiko."

"Shiki, It's not your fault, It's these dumb dreaming power." Akiko said.

Shiki held onto her waist and pulled her closer. His mouth moved forward and captured hers in a romantic kiss. Akiko wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her closer to him, she felt his tongue swipe over her bottom lip and sucked on her bottom lip. She moaned into the kiss.

He pulled away from her mouth and started to kiss up and down her neck. Then everything flickered in and out of a dream and to what Shiki was doing to her at that moment.

Then her world turned black she fell over into Shiki's arms she went limp in Shiki's arms.

_Akiko opened her eyes to she was laying down on the forest floor. The thick sent of blood filled the air, Akiko lifted herself of the floor and came face to face with her father. _

She screamed as she jolted upwards, to see Rima and Ruka sitting next to her bed. She sighed and flopped back down on the bed.

"Akiko are you ok," Ruka asked as she brushed some of Akiko wine red hair out of her face.

"Fine Ruka just haven't been sleeping well," Akiko whispered.

"Akiko, we are all worried about you, please just tell us what your dreams have been," Rima said as she sat next to Akiko and started to stroke her hair.

"Fine, but promise me not tell my brother," She asked, the other two girls nodded there heads, "I've been having these dreams were I'm in this forest and a I can smell is blood, then I hear someone calling my name I try to block it out but its to strong. I start to run, then like brothers powers I felt blood wrap round my waste then it pulled me another direction and then my fathers face appeared."

At that moment her door slammed open for her to see Shiki Aidou and Kaname, All the girls jumped at the force of the door.

"You bastard you listen," Akiko screamed at Shiki.

"I knew you would tell them," Shiki shouted, "You've been keeping to many secrets from me my dear."

Kaname titled his head towards the door saying to the other vampires in the room to leave. The door closed softly as they left. Akiko turned around and got of the bed as she walked to the window and watched as her friends left. On the path Ruka looked up and smiled at Akiko.

"You know Akiko you can't hide things from me why do you try to," Shiki snarled at her.

Akiko eyes were on the two doves flying outside the window, "I'm not hiding anything important." She whispered then it clicked. The dreams, the marks and the thick sent of blood filling the air in the mansion.

"Then my dear," Shiki seemed calm to calm as he walked towards her, He gripped onto her shirt and ripped it in half.

There on her stomach was a mark, it was a black jewel wrapped in green vines and red roses wrapped round her waist.

"That wasn't there last night," Akiko whispered.

Shiki slipped his hands over the mark, "It's fathers mark isn't it," Akiko nodded. His hands grasped behind her and pulled her towards him.

"Sleep princess, tomorrow we hunt."

**First Vampire Knight FF I love Shiki. Akiko is my new oc that will start to turn up in a few stories. Don't own VP unfortunately. **


	2. Welcome to Cross Academy

_His return._

_Shiki sighed for the seventh night in a row Akiko were having those dreams since they found her mark apparently Yuki had it as well. He removed himself out of his and Akiko's bed, Akiko was still sound asleep her wine red hair covered half her face._

'_Beautiful' went through his mind as went to there bathroom._

_It was the same dream as always Akiko said to him last night but she keeps on going further into the woods each time. Night before she told him she had got to see a man pale skin, silver hair and amethyst eyes. Must been that Zero from the day class._

_Akiko stirred lightly in bed, the peaceful room was filled with a scream of pain and the smell of blood filled the room. The bathroom door banged open and Shiki went running to her side. _

"_Akiko what is it," Shiki said as he scooped her into his arms, then he noticed blood running down her arm. "Shit, the dream," He whispered._

_Akiko's screams died down to a soft whimper of pain. Her blue and red eyes fluttered open to look into Shiki's light blue eyes. His hand hovered over her cheek as he tried hard not to lick the blood that was trailing done her arm._

_She giggled at his serious face, then noticed the blood trailing down her arm. She smiled softly and lifted her arm up to his mouth. Shiki looked straight into her eyes, she nodded as he lowered his mouth to her bleeding arm. His tongue glided over her skin as he tasted her blood and closed the wound. Shiki sat straight up next to her on the bed._

"_What happened this time," He asked as he stroked her hair._

"_It was that boy with silver hair again, I walked towards him slowly he turned towards me and pulled out a sword and he swiped down and cut my arm, I screamed then his eyes turned red as he leaned down and bit my neck," She whispered still shaken from it._

"_Akiko, can you go take a shower and get ready to go to cross academy, I need to talk to some one," Shiki asked._

_Akiko nodded as she hoped out of bed and into the bathroom. Shiki growled in anger as the bathroom door closed. He slammed open his door as he stalked down the hallway to the house telephone, he punched in a few numbers._

_There was a few rustles on the other end then, "Hello Kuran household, Yuki speaking."_

"_Hi Yuki, It's Shiki is Kaname there." He asked._

"_Oh hi Shiki, yeah give me a second…. KANAME PHONE!" She shouted the last part._

_He heard a few movements and some grumbling on the other end then, "What is it Shiki."_

"_Well hello to you to dear cousin." Shiki laughed._

"_What is it.. Aren't you suppose to be looking after Akiko."_

"_She's in the shower. It's about her dreams."_

"…_.What is it today."_

"_Well she found Zero he cut her arm and bit her." He took a deep breath, "But the cut became real."_

"_What!"_

"_I thought you should know Kaname."_

"_Is she alright."_

"_She's fine a bit shaken but fine."_

"_Alright I've got to go. Yuki is trying to close her suitcase."_

"_Ok see ya later."_

_Shiki placed the phone down and went back to his room. Akiko was sitting on the bed dripping wet from the shower, wrapped in a blood red towel her red hair was splattered across her shoulders and face. She smiled as Shiki entered the room._

"_You ok know." Shiki asked as he rooted through his drawers to find hid uniform. Akiko nodded at him._

_Akiko grabbed the girls uniform from the draw next to his, most of there clothes were in the two huge suitcases at the bottom of the stairs ready to be placed into the limo so they could head to cross academy._

_The both quickly dressed, Akiko grab her parasol. They said a long goodbye to there mother and then they got into the limo to Cross academy._

_The sun was just setting over the horizon as they step out of there limo to be in front of the gates to Cross academy. They both took there luggage and started the long walk to the moon dorm, Akiko wrapped her arm around Shiki's as her other one was pulling the suitcase along._

_Shiki heard the sequels of the day students from over the campus and the wolf whistles' to his sister the walk was long and painful for both of them since Akiko had decided to back ¾ of the wardrobe._

"_Your not packing next time," Shiki mumbled as he pulled both suitcases up the stairs._

_Akiko giggled as she flicked her wrists and a gust of air swept the suitcases from Shiki's hands and landed on top of the stair case. She heard Shiki grumble something as his footsteps sounded like thunder whilst he was going upsets then started shoving both the suitcases down the hallway._

_Akiko did fall over laughing that time over her lovers antics with her packing obsession. She heard a pair of footsteps behind she was then lifted up in the air and swung round._

"_Aidou sempia, it tickles," She giggled when she was placed on the floor she stumbled a bit then fell to for the second time in the space of five minutes laughing._

"_Akiko-chan I haven't seen you in months," Aidou smiled._

_Kain smiled as he lifted her up of the floor, Takuma, Kaname, Yuki, Rima, Ruka and Seiren were standing at the door starring at the three of them._

"_Hi guys," Akiko smiled as she was pulled into a huge girl hug._

"_Ready for a new year Akiko," Rima asked smiling at the red head._

"_As ready as I'll ever be," She smiled._

_Little did they know danger was more closer than they thought it would be._

_**I don't own anything expect from Akiko.**_

_**Thank you time.**_

_**DarkAngel1994: I updated as soon as possible for ya, Thank you that's really nice I know don't see Shiki and oc's a lot well I thought I would change it **__**J**_

_**Jestie Kiryuu: I know he's violent I didn't realize that until after I posted the chapter lol, thank you**_

_**Vivvy09: Aw thank you that's so nice of you, if you do that story tell me straight away I would love to read it.**_

_**R and R please people and ill give you a cookie xx**_


	3. Dreams and reality

His return.

Blood filled the air of the huge chamber, the black haired man sat up on top of a dark throne, the red and blue eyes shone with hunger as they stared into a crystal ball.

"Master," Somebody called through the crowd.

"Yes Kanji," He replied.

"When will we capture the girls."

"Let them settle into there lives first then we act."

"Yes master Rido."

Akiko sprung out of her sleep in her Vampire history class, Aidou stared at her like she was crazy. She leant back in her and rubbed her temples, 'Well that's a new one' is mumbled in her head. Aidou gave her hand a squeeze.

She gave him a smile as a reply for the unspoken question. Taking her pen she started to write down the notes that were over the board. Yuki and Kaname sat in the row behind her, Shiki went missing after their literature lesson. The others sat in rows in front of her with a lot of the other Night class students that she didn't know.

Yuki looked down at Akiko who was still half asleep trying to scribble down the notes, Kaname noticed this as well.

"Kaname, I'm worried for her," Yuki whispered.

"Is it the dreams she's been having," Kaname asked, Yuki nodded, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug, "Don't worry my dear whatever happens, I swear done I will protect you with my life."

Lessons continued and Shiki still hadn't appeared, Akiko wandered around the forest around cross academy. The moon was high in the sky and not a cloud in the sky.

She was restless and tired she couldn't sleep, Shiki hadn't been in the Moon Dorm when they got back from the lessons. A twig snapped behind her, she gasped as she quickly turned around to see the boy from her dream.

"Well you must be Shiki's sister," He said.

"Who.. Who are you," She gasped backing away from him.

"My name dear lady is Zero," He snickered.

She was scared he was more scary in person than in dream, then what happened in her dream became reality, he drew his sword and swung it at the tree she was standing next to it cut her upper arm. He advanced on her fast he barred a pair of fangs at her and sunk them into her neck.

Shiki grumbled to himself as he entered the moon dorm, he saw everyone sitting around the table expect from Akiko and Yuki. "..Were are.." He started.

"Yuki has gone for a nap and Akiko went on a walk she couldn't relax," Ruka answered his question.

"Wait what you let her, MY SISTER WALK OUT THERE ON HER OWN," Shiki shouted storming out of the moon dorm and slamming the door.

"Well that turn out well," Aidou laughed.

Akiko tried to push Zero away from her, his fangs were deep in her skin. She was feeling light headed very light headed. All of it happened to quickly one second his fangs were in her then the next he was laying on the floor her blood around his mouth. "Well Shiki nice to see you finally appear to save your sweet little sister," Zero laughed, he wiped her blood away with the back of his sleeve.

"Shut up Kiryuu, I know your still angry at us for taking Yuki away from you but you dare sink your fangs in to Akiko again you filthy creature. I promise I will rip your fangs' out of your mouth." Shiki grabbed hold of Akiko and started to walk towards the moon dorm.

A few hours later Akiko was sitting at the desk in hers and Yuki's room writing down answers to the work she was given by her history teacher. A few hours till they would be going to bed. The door opened but she paid no attention to it.

"Akiko," A voice came behind her.

"Yes," She said as she turned around to see her cousin Kaname standing behind her, "Kaname is there anything I can help you with."

"Yes there is, I heard that Zero attacked you earlier," Kaname stated, Akiko visibly stiffened, "Akiko is something wrong."

"No I'm fine, just my neck is still in pain." Akiko replied.

"Can you tell em what happened?"

"Well I was walking through the forest trying to clear my head, then I saw that boy Zero I believe his name was. Then he attacked me and bit my neck and started to drink from me."

Kaname remained silent behind her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her, "Everything will be fine Akiko." he said before he left the room. Akiko smiled finished all her homework as the dun started to rise, she changed and fell into a deep sleep without Shiki by her side.

Few hours before.

Shiki grumbled to himself as he stalked the hallways like a hungry panther, he was angry very angry. Angry Shiki was a very scary Shiki.

"Shiki man what's wrong?" He heard Takuma asked.

"Zero," He muttered.

"Pardon?" Takuma asked.

"ZERO BLOODY ZERO," He shouted and banged his fists into the wall, "He drank from her, my sister, my lover… The bastard drunk her blood."

"Dude calm down it'll be fine."

"Fine, fine, how am I suppose to look at her without thinking that he sunk his non pure fangs into her neck."

Shiki slammed his fists into the wall Takuma placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It'll be alright Shiki she loves you and would never leave you for that Kiryuu," Takuma said as he walked away and to his own dorm.

"Takuma," Shiki called, Takuma turned and smiled at Shiki, "Thank you, for everything." He finished his sentence and walked towards his cousins room.

"Kaname," He called as he entered the room.

"Shiki, you calmed down." Kaname said looking up from the paper work all across his desk.

"Yes I have, sorry cousin for loosing my temper but you know how it feels, to know someone else's fangs have been into your lovers neck." "Yes I do Shiki and I have already spoken to headmaster Cross, Kiryuu is being punished."

"Thank you," Shiki said as he turned to leave.

"Shiki," Kaname called, Shiki turned around, "Take care of Akiko I don't want her to get hurt from your father."

Shiki nodded and left the room, he walked towards Akiko's room the sun was starting to rise so the night class students were all heading to bed. Shiki opened Akiko's dorm bedroom to see, Akiko and Yuki were already in bed. He smiled to himself as he kissed both girls on the head.

"Goodnight princesses," He whispered as he left the room.

**DarkAngel1994: I don't take it the wrong way, I just have a condition that effects my reading and writing so I can't get it a 100% sorry if it annoys you xx (Gives you cookie)**

**Vivvy09: (Hands you two cookies) I know how u feel, doing my maths gcses this week, if you want you could use Akiko in your story I wouldn't mind, good luck with your finals.**

**R and R people and ill give u a hug and cookie**


	4. Kanji

His return.

It was the same room as before, but this time it was last time. It was dark and had that scary vibe that she didn't like. Akiko looked around the room, there was no one in it unlike last time, it was quite the only sound was her heels clicking against the floor.

Then she noticed she wasn't alone, there was a young boy sitting on the chair that her father had sat on. The young boy was around the age of seven and had the exact same eyes as her and her father, it sort of scared her a bit. It was rare, very rare to see some with eyes like hers. She approached the chair ever so slowly just in case. She stood in front of the boy and smiled down at him.

"Hello darling are you lost?" She asked.

The boy just looked at her, then it clicked inside her mind. There aren't anyone human or vampire with the exact eyes as hers and Rido's, then she remembered what Shiki told her not that long ago. Father stole a body of a young child so that he could spy on Yuki, when she was in the Day class. The young boy smirked at her, like her father had done in so many dreams in the past. He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him, for such a small body it was mighty powerful.

The boy sniffed her wrist like a dog does on meat, "My darling daughter, no wonder my son kept you to himself," The voice so like her fathers.

"Father," Her voice was a whisper.

Then the image of the child changed, it was blurry at first then cleared into her father. She gasped as she tried to pull away from him but his grip was tighter than before. "Now now my dear no need to be like this, to your father now is it."

"What do you want from me," She cried.

"Your sweet blood and you and your cousin by my side." his head lowered towards her neck barred his fangs and…

Akiko sprung out of her bed in the moon dorm, sweat dripping of from her forehead. Her hair and clothes stuck to her body like a second skin. Her hands wiped away some of the sweat that threatened to drip from her forehead. She got out of bed, grabbed her bath stuff and went to there bathroom.

Her thoughts were still on the dream to realize that the door had opened and someone else had entered the room. Her hands were still shaking as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"Akiko."

She jumped at the sound and turned around to see Shiki standing there with a smug grin on his face, "Shiki what are you doing here."

"I sensed you were stress babes I came to see if your ok."

"It's nothing love."

Shiki wrapped his arms around Akiko and hugged her like his life depended on it, "Akiko, if it's the dreams tell me please."

She chocked back as she turned around and buried her head in his chest, "It was in a room, a dark chamber sort like and there was a boy, but he had fathers eyes I went to see if he was ok then he spoke like father, then he changed into father then he barred his fangs,"

Shiki whispered sweet words into her ear, "How about you get ready and we'll talk to Kaname and Yuki."

"You won't go to far will you," She asked.

"I'll never leave you Akiko, I'll be on the other side of the door," He said as he left the room.

"Shiki," he heard his cousin called.

"Yes Yuki," he replied.

"Is she ok, I mean she's been odd recently," She said as she got out of bed.

"It's the dreams Yuki, it got worst… how's your mark?" he asked.

"It was burning earlier, and when Akiko got up earlier it felt like there was a dagger digging into my stomach."

Akiko cleaned herself well, her fingers rubbed orchid scented shampoo into her hair, the mark around her stomach had more roses on it than before. It was frightful for her and Yuki, a man pureblood at that was dangerous and will be willing to kill there lovers in a heartbeat. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

Shiki was still sitting on Akiko's bed, listening to Yuki hum a little lullaby that her and Akiko sing to each other when there sad. Akiko entered the room uniform crisped and perfect hair perfectly straight that reached a few inches above her knees, pale skin not make-up, pimple or spot shown. The sun was know setting over cross academy and it was about time that the night class students to head to class.

The day class students screamed as the night class students walked out of the gates, Akiko who wasn't gotten used to all the students screaming placed both hands on her ears to try stop the sound from bursting her eardrums. Zero kept the girls in a straight line one girl dear to go over the line Zero will be mad and Zero mad isn't a pretty Zero. The girls and few boys left the night class students so that they could get to class, Akiko lowered her hands away from her ears and slipped them into Shiki's hand. Zero turned and smirked at Akiko who hid like a child behind Shiki.

The class took there seats in old classroom, the moon was high in the sky as the lesson on mathematics began. Akiko groaned as the teacher but on the board algebra, 'for the love of..' she began thinking but got cut of with a tap around the head from Shiki, she stuck her tongue out as she scribbled down notes and started the questions on the board.

A knock on the door interrupted the class, headmaster cross came in with a boy there age, "I'm sorry interrupt you students, but I have a new student for you today, class I would like you to meet Kanji Yami, make him feel welcome." Headmaster cross left as soon as he came.

Kanji looked up and straight into Akiko's eyes, they were her eyes exactly the same in everyway it sort of freaked her a bit. He walked up the steps of the class and slid into the seat right next to her. Shiki hand grabbed onto hers as see stared at Kanji like he was her father.

"Don't be frighten Akiko-chan, don't let him sense your fear," Shiki whispered low just for her to hear and not Kanji.

The lesson's continued with no more interruptions', Shiki glared at Kanji as he and the rest of the night class past him, Kanji laughed to himself as he left the classroom and started to wonder round the school.

Akiko yawned it was 1am and she had 5 hours to sunrise, she was bored Shiki and the boys were having a discussion. Rima, Yuki and Ruka were planning a girls weekend in a town nearby, Akiko said plan what they like she wasn't a hundred percent bothered about. As long as she got away from these four walls, she slipped her hand into her jacket pocket to find a small folded up piece of paper.

_Akiko_

_Meet me at the fountain at 1:10am_

_Kanji_

Akiko was in shock at this, she decided that she would meet him, she grabbed her shoes and a long coat and ran from the moon dorm and towards the fountain in the court yard outside the academy. When she arrived she saw kanji already there sitting on the edge of the fountain waiting for her to arrive.

"I see you came," His voice so familiar.

"What do you want Kanji,"

"I just want to talk, that's all."

"Well your talking know, so get to the point."

"What's up with lover boy?"

"..What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"He just doesn't like you."

"Reason?"

"How the heck am I suppose to know."

With a sudden movement he was behind her arms circled her waist and his face buried into the crook of her neck. "Well my dear angel, you should know, because you are Rido's daughter my master and he see's what I see."

Then it clicked inside her head, he wasn't her father but it was that boy from her dream, "So you've come to take me and Yuki away."

He laughed, "No, no, no princess I'm here to just keep an eye on you."

Akiko stared at the tree in front of her, she flicked her wrist and Kanji was blown away from here in a huge gust of wind. She turned and glared at him, "You can tell my father to get lost I'm staying with Shiki and that's final."

She ran of towards the moon dorm, but stopped when she heard a click of a gun behind her.

"Its dangerous to walk in these parts on your own princess," The voice said from behind the trees.

**Darkangel1994: Thanks I tried hard to get it right on that one and this one. I had my maths last week and I have the rest of them next year. Yes I'm hopefully going to collage and take two writing courses.**


	5. Mum

His return.

Akiko sighed, "Zero no need to be all tense around me," She giggled, Zero was stunned Akiko knew it was him.

"How did you know it was me," Zero asked.

"I can smell my blood on you silly boy," She giggled.

"..oh yeah," he realized what he asked.

"Zero can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes you can actually, headmaster Cross wants a word with you."

"Will you be a gentlemen and escort me to him."

"Don't push it vampire," he growled as he stalked of.

Akiko giggled as she walked towards the school, Zero's a funny character one minute he's drinking her blood the next he acts like nothing had happened, 'dumb boy,' ran through her mind. Her heels tapped as she walked through the hallway towards headmaster Cross office.

"Enter," Came from the other side door, when she entered she saw headmaster cross, Toga Yagari and her mother.

"Mum what are you doing out the house," Akiko asked as she rushed forwards and hugged her mother.

"Do I know need a reason to see my little princess," Her mother said.

"Mum," She whined, "I'm not five."

The headmaster interrupted the little conversation, "Mrs Senri, I called you here on matters of great importance."

"Well come on then," Her mother snapped.

"Mum," She whispered, as she slipped her hand into her mothers.

"Rido has returned," Toga said.

"WHAT!" Her mother screamed, the glass had started to crack behind the headmaster.

"I'm sorry Mrs Senri," The headmaster started.

"I was promised that my ex-husband was killed, that's why I let Akiko and know you tell me this," Her voice was getting louder by the second.

"Mum please," Akiko called. "Headmaster I've been having dreams recently about what is going to happen."

"What do you mean child," The headmaster said.

"It's been happening for months know, it started of in a forest I came across Zero he drank my blood, then I was in a chamber and a child was init and then he turned into father and try to drink my blood," She sighed.

Her mother pulled her into a hug, "My darling."

"What? You are telling me that…" Yagari said.

"That Rido is going to kill everyone… yes," Akiko stated.

"That's it headmaster Cross, my children are not staying here," Her mother screamed.

"MUM PLEASE!" Akiko shouted, "Me and Shiki have to defeat him."

"I don't want you to die," She cried.

"Mum I promise you I won't," She whispered into her mothers ear, she turned on her heel and exited the headmasters office.

Akiko sprinted down the hallway not caring where she was going something to get her away from here, she needed something to get her away from Rido, Zero and this darn war with the council. She came to the forest, she let out a high pitched scream as she smashed her fists into the near by tree.

She sat there crying her heart out as she rocked back and forwards, she didn't notice her cousin Kaname was standing above her.

"Akiko," Kaname called, she nodded, "Come on lets take you home," she shook her head, "Akiko, Shiki is worried about you."

"Then why didn't he come for me, instead I get my cousin, the high and mighty pureblood prince (I wrote that as princess first time round LOL)," She screamed at him.

"Akiko, I'm really not in the mood," Kaname's voice was calm.

"What you going to do prince knock me out and take me to Shiki."

"That isn't a bad idea," He whispered as he appeared behind her.

Kaname hit the pressure on her neck, he picked her up and sped towards the moon dorms. Everyone was sitting on the coaches in the hallway. The doors slammed open and Kaname entered with Akiko in his arms, Shiki ran towards them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER," Shiki shouted, taking Akiko from Kaname.

"She was being stubborn as always," Kaname said.

"So you knock her out, really mature Kaname," Shiki growled.

"Shiki," Yuki whispered walking them, "She'll be fine."

Akiko mumbled something alone the lines of Rido and sprang away from Shiki, she looked around her and let out the breath she was holding in. Rima and Yuki both hugged her, Akiko broke down crying in there arms.

"Akiko what's wrong?" Rima asked.

"I can't do this anymore, Kanji, Zero and Rido everything isn't working for me," She cried.

Yuki looked into Kaname's eyes with the pleading look, Kaname nodded in knowing what she meant, "How about we get away for awhile, I think we all need it." Kaname said.

Everyone else agreed at this idea away from Cross academy would do them a lot of good, "Netherlands" Aidou shouted.

"Why there," Ruka asked.

"My family has a huge holiday home up there in one of the forests and its nice and peaceful," Aidou replied.

"Netherlands it is," Kaname laughed at the others reactions.

**Sorry for the long wait for an update my schoolwork has been really busy there's like a month left of this term and I'm trying to get as much homework done so I don't have to do it whilst I'm on holiday. Updates will be slow through out July and august I'm on holiday a lot and its my birthday on the 7th**** of July. But I promise to have two/ three more chapters up before I go away I promise.**

**Darkangel1994: thank you very much, I liked that chapter better than any other story's I've written. I'll try to make the next chapter more exciting I did this chapter as a build up to the next one. (Cookie and hug)**

**Jestie Kiryuu: Yeah I noticed I prefer him more cocky than emo lol (Hugs and cookie)**

**R and r please people**


	6. PLEASE READ

Sorry guys this isn't a chapter I might think about deleting this story, cause somebody really hurt me cause I have reading and writing problems and they call help. It wasn't help it made me really upset. I've said in a previous chapter that I have problems with spelling and I don't like to talk about it a lot because in my old school I used to get bullied about it and now some bastard is doing it on here. If I could change this one thing about me I would but I can't. sorry to people who like this story, I need time to think that's all.

All my love

Sweet Little Angel cake


	7. Here we come

His walked through the open door too Akiko and Yuki's bedroom. Both girls turned their heads from the books they were reading. The more scary thing was that he was standing there in his boxers and a shirt that had none of the buttons closed. Both girls' faces turned bright red."Have you two seen Aidou," Shiki growled."Erm… I did see him go into Ruka and Rima's room with trousers on his head," Akiko giggled."Thanks," He said as he ran of."What was that about?" Yuki asked."Not a clue," Akiko was smiling a bright cheerful smile, everyone in their small group was very exited about this trip, mainly Aidou. Akiko finished packing ages ago and knew they were waiting for 6 a.m. so they could get their flight. It was 9 p.m. and everyone was running about everywhere, making sure everything was perfect. They were spending two weeks in the Netherlands so that they can clear their heads for when they get back. Akiko un-zipped her suitcase to check she had everything, skirts, jeans, jumpers, t-shirts, bath stuff, hair brushes, teddy bear, underwear and bra's, pj's, shoes, slipper and … no blood tablets."Yuki have you seen my blood tablets anywhere?" Akiko shouted to Yuki in the bathroom."No! Did you check the dressing table?" Yuki shouted looked everywhere around her room and no blood tablets, "Aidou!" She came crashing through the bedroom with Shiki's trousers on his head, Rima's bunny rabbit teddy and her blood tablets in his hands. Akiko glared at Aidou and snatched her brother's trousers of his head and her blood tablets from his hands. A few seconds later Shiki and Rima burst through the door glaring at Aidou."Oh hi guys." Aidou threw the trousers at Shiki and her blood tablets into the suitcase. Aidou sat there on the floor, now supporting a huge lump forming on the back of his head. Akiko smiled down at Aidou helped him up of the floor and out of the sat down next to Akiko as the flipped through the new fashion magazine that was out, every page they studied the human models like they would to sweets in the candy shop. One outfit caught there eye it was a girl wearing a bright red tank top under a black button up shirt, a black mini skirt, red high heels and a red hat."Akiko doesn't she look familiar." Yuki studied the pale complex, bright red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes, "I can't place my finger on it but I know what you mean."Shiki sat on the top of the desk in Kaname's room watching his cousin walk from one side of the room to the other. Back and forth, and so on. "Kaname your making me dizzy. Is something wrong?""Rido. I can feel it in my blood, he's planning something," Kaname growled."Kaname, we are going on holiday soon and all you can think of is what my father is planning. The girls are under a lot of stress already and you getting scared isn't going to help."Kaname turned around and glared at Shiki and this very scary dark aura was coming of him. "… Alright, alright, just stop it with the scary look, you know that creeps the ** out of me," Shiki muttered, sorry he even said smirked towards Shiki, "Shouldn't you check up on Akiko?" Shiki was out the door with a curled up on her side, looking into a photo album. Each page was filled of photos from her childhood she stopped on one page of when she was a baby before her aunt and uncle were killed by her father. The photo was of her, Shiki, their mother and father. The photo wasn't that old, Shiki was holding their mothers hand and Akiko was in her father's arms. A tear slipped from her cheek onto the 's all my fault; she thought turning over to stare at the wall, 'If I never came to Cross Academy.' She sighed.A knock on the door pulled her from her thought, "Door's opened." She called to whoever was behind the door. From the sound of the door, Akiko knew that it wasn't Yuki or any of the other girls for that matter. The weight shifted on the bed, to make Akiko role to the side to see Shiki sitting next to her."What's wrong love?" Shiki asked."It's nothing Shiki, just tired that's all." Akiko laid down on Akiko's bed next to her, Shiki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. She smiled and snuggled into his chest, his arms were tight around her waist. He twirled her hair through his fingers. They stayed like it for ages just been in each others presence was fine with clock now said 6:30 a.m. It was really starting to ** Akiko off, "I hate you." She muttered as she glared at the clock, "I really ** hate you," she said as she pointed an accusing finger at the clock."Akiko clocks don't talk back," Rima pointed out."…. Your telling me your taking the clocks side," Akiko said."I'm not taking any sides. This isn't even an argument, it's you being a three year old and not liking a clock." Rima shouted."…Oh.""Such a blond."Akiko laughed at Rima's face. She turned her head to the clock to see it was 6:35 a.m. "Oh! Come on!" She cried hours and forty minutes later Akiko, Shiki, Kaname, Yuki, Rima, Aidou, Ruka, Akatsuki and Takuma, were settled in the private jet. Yuki, Rima and Ruka were watching something on the television, Aidou and Akatsuki were playing video games. Takuma, Kaname, and Shiki were talking about a new car that was that's going to be out on the market soon, and Akiko was curled up, asleep, on Shiki's lap. Hours had past, finally the plane hit solid ground, Aidou cheered as he left the jet. The first thing he did was trip down the stairs and fell face first into the was perfect; family, friends and no more of those creepy dreams. But something was coming and Akiko could feel it, Only time will tell, She thought.**THANK U FOR THE NICE PEOPLE OUT THERE,**

**if your going to review don't say anything about spelling and stuff. Tybs23 is reading this before you read, and doing grammar and spelling checks for me. R and R people will be nice.**


End file.
